The first Titan Shifters
by Madog4891
Summary: This is a story way before Eren and Reiner, no this is back when Ymir died, about the first group of titan shifters. Now there will be some technology like guns and stuff, just easier to right about, but please leave comment and give me some ideas for the future an what I can improve on.
1. Chapter 1

"Check." Becka said. "Hmm, I sometimes hate you." I replied to her. I sat there, twirling my fingers in my long curly hair trying to find a way out of this. "And that looks like checkmate, for the fourteenth time." Becka said with a smirk. "Stop acting like you're the best, how badly did Grimsby beat you?" I said looking up at her. "That doesn't count, he's like, five years older than me." Beck said frustrated as her red hair flung around. "I hear excuses, how bout you just beat him for once. I told her laughing. "Mason I swear to god!" Becka said mad, but I could tell she was joking.

Right then I heard running down the hall outside the room. "Did you hear that?" Becka asks me. "Umm yeah, I'll check." I said as I open the door. I pulled the door open and immediately got tackled by Sammy who was running. "Dammit sammy, what are you doing." I said as I look up and see a look in his eyes, this wasn't the look of fear, no, it was the look of terror. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Becka said stepping outside. "It's Ymir, she's really sick, and she asked for you two, along with me and six others." Sammy said, breathing heavy. "What do you mean sick?" Becka asks. "No time to explain, come on." Sammy says as he runs off and Becka runs after him. Jesus christ, I hope she's okay, I know her and Sammy were close. I thought. He's a minority, latino is what Ymir called him, he has long dark brown hair and is short, like 5'4, and when Ymir found him she made into a soldier, he's are scout and runs behind the lines with a small pistol. "Mason, hurry up!" Becka said. "Yeah I'm coming." I said. "She's in here." Sammy says about to open a door. "Wait, what should I expect, shouldn't her Titan blood heal her?" I asked. "Wait yeah, how is she sick?" Becka said confused. "I don't know, I was just told to get you." Sammy says as he opens the door.

"Holy shit." I said when I see her. Ymir was a rather young women, only thirty-one, but she looked eighty years old. "Good to see you to Mason" Ymir says with her same voice. I look around the room to see Tyber and Grimsby standing to the right of the bed with there arms crossed, and to the left I see Ulysses, Gight, and Charles. And holding Ymir's hand was her niece, Sarah. "Ymir, what happened to you?!" Becka asks. Ymir looks up with a serious expression. "I don't have much time left, I explained this to Grimsby and Sarah but that's it, now you all know how I got my powers, correct?" Ymir asks us. "Yeah, you found the devil and struck a deal with him and you got your powers, right?" Charles asked. "You are correct, now on my end of the deal I got the titan power, but what I didn't tell you was the other part of the deal." Ymir says with a deadly look in here eyes. I then look up at Grimsby. His hazel eyes weren't open and aware as the normally were, they were wide like he'd seen a ghost. I look over at Sarah and she had the same expression, her sea green eyes were wide and her blond hair was covering one of them. "What was your end of the deal?" Tyber asks quietly. "That I would die in the next thirteen years, and it's been thirteen years." Ymir said. A single tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulders. I've known Sarah since we started training, ten years ago, and it hurt to see her like this. She looks up, gives a weak smile and puts her other hand on mine. "So why did you bring us here, why are you telling us this, so we can cry that Eldia will be gone." Ulysses says with a serious look. Ymir looks up and smiles a bit. "That's the fun part." Ymir says like a madwoman. "Umm Ymir?" Gight asks. "Instead of my power being gone forever something else will happen. My soul will split into nine parts, nine titan powers, and they will go to nine different people." Ymr says looking at all of us.

I look around and realize that there are nine of us here. "Oh no, I see where this is going." I said a little scared. "You were always smart, yes you all will get the powers, you will all get my powers." Ymir says smiling. There was a long silence and realization. "What's the catch, there's always something." Gight says looking down. "Well, once you receive the powers you will have thirteen years left to live." Ymir says and stopped smiling. "Oh my God, are you serious?!" Sammy says scared. "What about this titan power, when we die what will happen to the ability?" Ulysses askes. "You see, Sarah and I talked about this, but she will need to use her specific power to create mindless titans out of people, when they eat you then the power will go to that person." Ymir says. "Oh God." Sammy says as he vomits into a trashcan. "Wait, does each titan have it's own, like ability?" Becka asks as she puts her hand on Sammys back but not looking away from Ymir. I felt Sarah's hand grip mine harder. "My time is almost done, I wrote down everything you need to know on a sheet of paper, General Daniels has it and he will help you." Ymir says. "You forgot something, Lady Ymir." Grimsby said, he's been so quiet this whole time. "Oh yes, since Grimsby is the oldest he will lead you all, you need to be one big family, please take care of one another and respect Daniels and Grimsby." Ymir says. "So how do we do this?" Charles asks. "Everyone put your hand on me." Ymir says. We all gather around her and put one hand on her. "Don't be alarmed, your hands will be stuck util it is over, and know that I love all of you." Ymir says.

I feel Sarah grip my hand that's not on Ymir. There was a long silence and then her eyes got wide and bright yellow. "AGH WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Sammy asks crying. "I DON'T KNOW, JUST KEEP STILL." She then screams as electricity rolls around her body. I watched as a single bolt goes on my arm, I couldn't hear Ymir anymore, I just watched this bolt. It jumps up into my mouth and I screamed in agony.I felt Sarah's hand grip mine harder. I couldn't even hear myself but it hurt like hell. Then it stopped, no more, just silence. And where Ymir was is now just a pile of clothes. "Is everyone okay?" Grimsby asks. "What just happened?" Gight asked. "We have are..powers, let's find General Daniels." Grimsby says as he walks out. As a group, and we all followed. He was around the hall. He was the tallest person we had, he was 6'7 and pure muscle, but he was Ymir's closest friend and they often shared information. He looks over, with sadness in his gray eyes and his hair even seemed more gray, yet he was only thirty-three years old.

"Has she gone?" Daniels asked us without saying anything else. "Yes, she's gone." Sarah says from behind me. Well, I read over the facts she gave me, we will tell the people in a week or two, come on, let's go." Daniels said. "Wait, where are we going?" Charles asked. "A place where we can see how powerful your new powers are, to see if Ymir made the right choice, we've packed clothes for you and we're leaving in ten minutes." Daniels says as he walks off. "This can't be happening." Sammy says blankly as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Come on, we'll get some water before we go, come with me Sammy." Becka says. "Me and Gight need to talk about something, come on Gight." Ulysses says. "Tyber and Charles, I need your help with something real quick, come with me." Grimsby says.

When he left it was just me and Sarah. "Hey, are you okay Sarah, you know you can always talk with me." I tell her. She then wraps her arms around my waist and starts to cry into my chest right in the middle of the hallway. "Hey hey it's okay it's okay." I tell her in a calm voice as I put my hand on the back of her head. "She was the only person left, all my other family died." Sarah says as her face is in my chest. "That why you have friends like me and everyone else, if no one else is there for you just know that I'm here. " I tell her trying to sound happy. "Thank you Mason, I'm glad I have you, lets go meat with Daniels and head out.

Daniels had us get in a wagon and then we headed out. We were driving out for what seemed to be three hours. We then got to our destination. It was a desert of some kind, big open field with stone buildings around it, but we parked a far distance from it. "So I hope you're ready, you will all become titans and we will see how much use you can be, be prepared, Gight, you're first, come with me." Daniels says.


	2. The god of destruction

Gight stepped forward. He had short light brown hair. He was 6'1 and weighs 223 pounds of muscle and was physically the strongest of us here next to Ulysses. But I've never seen a friendship quite like him and Ulysses, they grew up together and were always with each other. "Now listen, when you transform there will be a blast of lighting like Ymir did, so there is an underground bunker that we will be in while each one of you transforms, the way you transform is that you have to hurt yourself and cause blood to flow and have a set goal in mind." Daniels says he hands Gight a knife. "So I just wait over here." Gight says pointing to a clearing of area. "Yes, everyone follow me, we will be in here." Daniels says pointing to a hatch in the ground with a ladder in it. "Good luck, I guess." Ulysses tells Gight as he walks off.

We all climb down, it was pretty spacious and we were all just a bit excited, and nervous.

"Remember, just stab your hand with your knife and keep in mind that you want to help us fight Marley." Daniels says as he climbed down. We waited for five minutes. "So when will it happen, this is too stressful." Charles says. "Soon, he's probably not wanting to stab himself." Daniels says. BOOM. We all fell down and we heard something outside, sounded like an earthquake. "I can't believe it actually worked." Daniels mutters. No one seemed to ready to climb up so I had do it. No one stopped me. I opened the hatch and couldn't believe what I saw.

It looked like it was 49 feet tall, it was surrounded by what looked to be armor except for certain parts, I assumed for movement. Although not much muscle showed it still looked defined and strong. It's face also had armor but still had hair. It's hair was just like Gight's, short, cropped, and light brown. It looked around, it looked confused. Then people started coming up, one by one. We all got up and just looked in amazement. "Holy shit man, your fucking huge, are you in there?" Ulysses yells at Gight. Instead of responding he gets on his knees and tries to get at are level. "Now Gight, can you talk?" Gight pointed at his mouth and opened it, he couldn't talk. "Okay, well it seems that you are the armored titan and that armor on you can deflect anything." Daniels says flipping through his small book that Ymir wrote down for him. "How does he turn back?" Charles asks. Gight looks at himself, then a small building next to him and destroys it with immense strength. We all stood there in amazement, Daniels didn't seem fazed. "Well, most of you don't have armor on your body but Ymir wrote that someone will have to climb in his mouth and stab Gight on the inside." Daniels says. No one said anything. Gight looked each of us. "Alright I'll do it." Ulysses said.

He walks up to Gight. "I hate my life." He says before he goes in. Then Gight opens his mouth and Ulysses climbs in. About a minute later Gight falls down on his face and steam starts to come out of his body. Ulysses climbs out of his mouth with Gight leaning on his shoulder. "Did I look cool?" Gight asks. Gight looked fine, but had marks around his eyes and it looked like steam was coming from his body, just like Ymir did when she got wounded. "Yeah, sure you did." Grimsby says looking at him steadily. "Well, looks like your going to be a good addition to are army." Daniels said. "Holy crap, this is actually happening." Sammy says looking down. "It's all good, imagine what all we will accomplish with nine titans instead of one, this is great for tactics." Carles said. "Whatever you say Chuck." Sammy says laughing. "Enough, since you're so excited then Sammy, you're next." Daniels said. "Wait, I don't know about this." Sammy says looking scared. Then Daniels steps over and looks down on him, with his eyes just glaring. "Gim..gimme the knife." Sammy says still looking at Daniels. "Yeah way to go, let's put some hair on your balls." Ulysses says as he slaps hi on the shoulder. "Are you sure, he's just fifteen." Becka said. "And the boy is a soldier, stop being his damn mother." Daniels snaps back a Becka. "Hey she was just asking a question, let's just go in the hole and let Sammy do his thing." A say trying to be the voice of reason. But he is only fifteen. I thought to myself. He's 5'5 and weighs 111 pounds, poor kid.

We all went in the the hole, Ulysses helped Gight in. "I hope he can do it." Sarah says who was doing much better. Then we hear it. It wasn't violent like Gight's but it was there. "Was that it?" Grimsby asks. "I guess so, let's check." Tyber replies. I climb up first because no one seemed to be eager to go. Then I saw it, it was terrifying. Gight's titan was 49 feet tall but Sammy's was only 20 feet tall and instead of standing up right it stood on its hands and legs, like a chimp and had a well defined body as well as very long arms. But the most...interesting part was his facial features. His eyes were brown like they normally were but were deep and sucken in, he had a very skeletal nose and his had a long langy beard on the bottom of his face and no moustache. But his mouth and jawline was the most weird, it was lipless and had a cog sort of appearance, it looked angry. "Holy shit are you ugly." Ulysses says. "You do look very, unique." Sarah says. Sammy looks at them, with his dark eyes. "Okay, so it seems you are the Jaw Titan." Daniels says. "What exactly does he do?" Grimsby asks. "Well, his full body itself is weak but he is very fast and maneuverable, but his jaw should be super strong and should be able to bite through anything." Daniels says. "Well let's see it, you got this bud, show us what you're made of." Charles said. "Yes please, I want to get a good idea of what you can do." Daniels says.

Sammy suddenly jumps to a near building and then another one and then rips a sign out of the ground with his mouth and runs back to us. "Wow, you seem to be quick and deadly, but I'm going to ask if you could lay flat on your face so we could help you out." Daniels tells him. Sammy gets down and waits for one of us to do it. "Here, I'll do it." I say as I take the knife. I climb on his back and towards the nape, where Ymir always was. Here goes nothing. I though. I lept down and cut down as I landed on my knees. A burst of stem shot right back in my face. "Gah, Jesus man." I said as I reached in and pulled him out. Once he got out we both fell out. "Are you guys okay?" Grimsby asks as he runs over to check on us. "Yeah, I'm good, how bout you man?" I told Sammy. He shot up with smile. "Did you see me, I was a giant!" Sammy says exited. "Hm, yeah you were great buddy." Grimsby says as he rubs his hair with his hand. "So who's next D-man?" Ulysses says. "Hmm, I want to see Grimsby, lets see what you got." Daniels says. "If you say so Daniels, you're the boss." Grimsby says as he starts to walk towards the clearing. I'm interested to see his titan, he's an above average guy. He was strong and fast, he was 6'0 and had long black hair with blue eyes. "Let's get in, I want to see this." Gight says as we climb in.

We heard the sound, the transformation, it was just as loud as Gight's. "I want to see this." Ulysses says as he climbs up. He gets up there and just stands there for a moment "Holy shit." Is all he could say. "What is it?" I ask him. "Just...just come see." He says, not in his usual self. I climb up and see why he was frozen. It looked to be 55 feet tall, and didn't even look remotely like Grimsby. It looked like an ape, like it had black hair all over its body except for it's torso, parts of its face, and it hands and feet. It had long, skinny arms that reached down to it's thighs. It had pitch black eyes, pointed ears, and claws, it was terrifying. "Ah, you must be the beast titan, you definitely look like one." Daniels says flipping through his booklet. _"Nice of you to say that."_ Grimsby said with a smirk. "It talked, I swear to god I heard it talk." Becka said "Oh wow, I didn't expect you to talk, that's incredible." Daniels said in amazement. "How do I look?" Grimsby asked us. "Like a gorilla." Charles says. "You are the beast titan, you have your claws and you're taller and stronger than most, you can also harden your skin, like a good leader you look to be the best all around." Daniels says. "Hmm, interesting." Grimsby says. "Hey, don't you play baseball?" Sarah asks. _"Yes, I was the pitcher, why do you ask."_ Grimsby asks. I couldn't help but notice how wise he looked, his voice was deeper and he just looked more, for lack of a better word smart. "Try throwing something, that could be good in a battle." Sarah asks. "That ain't a bad idea, try it Grim." I tell him. He walks over and picks up a huge boulder. _"So I just, throw it?"_ Grimsby asks. "Yeah, go ahead." Daniels says. He then suddenly chucks it super far. "Holy shit, that's incredible." Ulysses says. "That is really impressive." Gight says. _"And you said I could harden my skin, right?"_ Grimsby asks Daniels. "Yeah, try it." Daniels tells him. Right then his body became a lot more pale and frozen. There was a silence. "Umm Grimsby, you in there." Sammy asks. Then a gust of steam comes from his nape. "AGHHH" We hear as Grimsby falls from his titan. We all rush towards him. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Becka says as she helps him up. "That was me?" Grimsby says as he looks at his hardened titan, which wasn't evaporating. "Jeez, I look so weird." Grimsby says. Laughing a little.

I then heard something that sounded like a bunch of vehicles. "Does anyone hear that?" I ask. "I do, it's coming from over there." Sarah says as she points north. It looked like eight armed vehicles coming towards us. "Oh no, we were spotted." Daniels says. "What do we do?" Sammy says scared. "Ulysses, I need you to transform, now." Daniels says as he rushes us into the small bunker. "What do you mean?!" Ulysses says as he picks up the knife. "No time, everyone hurry in." Daniels says as he climbs in. "We all climbed in but Sarah was staying up. "He's going to die, we can't just leave him." She tells me. "I'll be fine." Ulysses says as he throws me his leather jacket to reveal his tank top underneath. He was 6'4 and for every battle he went to he got it burned into his skin, like a tattoo and it went all down his arms. "Hold my jacket for me." He tells me. "I'm not going to leave you up here." She tells him. I went over to her and grabbed her by her waist and carried her down the bunker. "I'm sorry but he'll be fine, but we need to get inside." I tell her as we climb down. I set her down and she gives me a dirty look, and then a sympathetic look. **BOOM.** We were all launched in the air and flung everywhere. I fell and hit my head. My vision was blurry, I look to see Sarah screaming at me. All I heard was a ringing. It looked like she was yelling but I just saw her lips moving. She then starts hitting my chest. I then started to hear. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" She was screaming at me. "I'm here I'm here, what happened?" I ask her her. "Oh thank god, but I don't know." Sarah tells me. "Hey Mason, most people fell and Grimsby got his leg crushed, come with me and let's see what that was." Charles says. "Yeah, right behind you." I tell him. "I'll make sure everyone is okay." Sarah says. I walk over to Charles. "Ladies first." I hear Tybur from behind me. 'You coming up to?" I ask him. "I have to see what that noise was, now hurry up." He tells me. I climb up and help Charles up, and Tybur refused my help, just like the selfish prick he was. It was just steam, I couldn't see anything. "Y'all see anything?" Charles asks us. "No, just steam." Tybur says. "Wait what is that?" Charles asks. I look up and see what he was talking about, it was a huge black figure hidden by the steam. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Charles ask hysterically. The smoke clears and then we see the whole thing. It was 200 feet tall and had no skin, just exposed muscle, its feet were pilar like and it had big arms and no hair. It's eyes were straight black and it had the facial structure of Ulysses. As the smoke cleared we saw the surrounding area, all the buildings were destroyed and there was a big mushroom cloud behind it. There was no sign of the marley anywhere. All three of us just stood there in terror. "It's a god." I say is fear. "You're wrong." Tyber says as he looks at me.

"It's The God of destruction."


	3. The new rises

All we could do was stand there in horror. Then it slowly turns it's head towards us. "It looked at me, I swear it did." Charles says. "EVERYONE BOWS READY SWORDS WON'T DO ANYTHING!" Said a marley soldier who was behind the remains of a building as 3 other soldiers run over to him. **"RAGHGHHHG."** Ulysses roars as he stomps his foot on his soldier and a burst of steam comes from his leg and the other three soldiers are literally burnt to crisp. "Holy shit, this is a whole lot of nope." I say out loud. "Look, one of the wagons isn't destroyed." Charles says as he points to a a group desperately trying to start the big wagon they had. Ulysses stepped right next to them and around his whole body steam erupted. "Get down!" Tybur says as he puts his arms around me and Charles shoulders and push us both to the ground. The steam went over us and we didn't get burnt. As the steam clears we all slowly get up. "It's skinnier, you guys see that too?" Charles asks. Sure enough it was a lot skinnier, than I noticed it's skin slowly disintegrating to the point of it being merely a skeleton. It suddenly stopped moving, with a loud crack it fell over and landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Come on, we need to help him." I say as I run towards him. Tybur and Charles follow behind me. His body was already crumpling and I see Ulysses real body lying on the ground. I flip him over but he was knocked out. But the burn marks on his eyes, they matched they way his titan form had he facial structure. "hey wake up, come Ulysses, come on man." I tell him as I slightly slap his face. "Hm..what..what did I do...now Dad." Ulysses mutters still asleep. "You see he's fine, stop worrying about him." Tybur says helping me get him up. "Oh crap, there's more coming." Tybur says pointing to a group of armed wagons and soldiers running towards us. "We'll take care of them, you take Ulysses over to the others and check on them, okay?" Charles asks. "Good look and don't die." I tell them as I pick up Ulysses and run towards the others, who were getting out of the bunker. "What's happening?" Daniels asks. "Ulysses transformed and there was this huge explosion, he passed out and killed most of the Marley soldiers but more showed up and Charles and Tybur are taking care of the rest of the Marley." I tell him. "Well lets see them then, hopefully strong ones." Sarah says. I look over and see Charles pick up a shard of glass from one of the vehicles and Tybur picks up the knife that he somehow found. Charles was never a very intimidating person, standing at 5'9 and having just a little bit of muscle, but where he majored in was his intellect and how smart he is. He is always our strategist and is always coming with solutions to problems. He has long black hair that goes to the bottom of his ears, he also has a very childish face which makes him seem a lot younger that he is. Tybur, Tybur is another story. His real name is Francis Tybur but he goes by Tybur, he's 6'2 and has a skinny muscular build. He has long blond hair, almost white and it goes down to his neck. But then they look at eachother, Tybur sticks the knife in his stomach and Charles cuts the bottom of his arm with the glass and they transformed. Charles titan was very interesting, it stood on four legs and had a very long back, it's face was also caine like, a long mouth and big teeth. It's hair was also nothing like his normal hair, he had little hair on his head, just some scraggly black hair, it was also only about 13 feet tall. Tyler's titan was another story. It was 49 feet tall, but while it had skin all over it's body it had strips of skin on its face and underneath that it was red. Then Charles runs over at the vehicles with incredible speed and Tybur was slowly following. But Tybur creates a giant ass hammer and smashes it on one of the trucks.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore" Gight says helping up Grimsby. "So how is everyone?" I ask Daniels. "Grimsby got his leg crushed by some rocks and Becka got hit in the head and is unconscious, other than that we're all good." Daniels says to me. We then hear wheels moving in out direction drive towards us, we look up and see a small wagon almost right next to us.. "Shit, how did they find us?!" Gight asks who was setting down Grimsby, who looked knocked out. "Wait, that's one of ours." Daniels says with a serious look. A soldier gets out of the car and starts to run towards us. He was relatively tall being 6'0 and had short black hair and had a muscular build. He also had a beard on his chin. "General Daniels, I have urgent news." He says. "What is is private Raght?" Daniels says looking down on him. "The town nearby, it is being attacked by Marley and people are getting killed, I need Ymir, we need someone strong." He says. "I'll have to explain to you later but this young man can help us much more than Ymir right now." Daniels says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'll be glad to help." I say as I put my fist on my heart. "I'll stay and help the other, we'll follow soon." Sarah says. "Take us there Private Raght." Daniels says as he guides me to the car. "Don't die Mason." Sarah says as I step in the back of the wagon. "I won't, I promise." I say as I smile and step into the wagon.

Then we drive off. About an hour of driving I finally say something "So what's the situation?" I ask Raght who is driving frantically but firmly. "They came from all sides with powerful guns and cannons, there's at least 1,000 of them, and they've killed many people in the town, it's right over this hill." Raght says as we drive over the hill. I thought we always had soldiers guarding all sides, I though to myself. We get thee and I realize why Raght wanted Ymir. The town was hell, there was fire and screams everywhere. He stopped the car and we got out. Why is there still Marley soldiers here if it took an hour to get here. I thought to myself. "So how is he going to help all of this?" Raght asks confused. "You'll see, the stage is yours, go out there and do what you were meant to do." Daniels says as he looks at me. "Yes sir!" I say as I run down a hill to the town. I enter the tow and go down an alleyway and see fire, just fire. I make a bunch of turns util I find a group of soldiers taking money out of a small store. Now I just need something sharp. I look over and see a bunch of civilians on there knees about to get killed by soldiers with swords. I needed to act quickly or it would be to late. But then I look down at my hand. I thought for a second and I bite the top of my thumb as hard as I can and I spill blood. Then there was a big blast of light and then I was in the sky, no I was super tall, I was a titan. I look around a bit to get my bearings but then I heard a scream and I looked over to see all the soldiers looking at me with terror. I run over and grab one of the soldiers and squeeze him. I then step another one and the rest went running. I look over to see the people looking up at me, and then I saw a little girl. She had red pigtails and was missing some teeth, but I could tell she was crying, but now she was looking at me like I was her dad, or someone that she looked up to. I then felt something hit me in the face. It was a cannon, I stand up fully and look over at it. The soldier operating the tank looked scared for a moment. I run over with my fist raised. **"RAGHHHH".** I scream as I punch the cannon. I look over and see five canons getting lined up, those were the ones that made Ymir almost lose a battle, and only one cannon did that. They then fired it and I go flying back on my back. I black out for a minute. All I could feel was pain. I then wake up to be staring at something red and warm, wait, I was opening my actual eyes in my actual eyes, I closed my eyes for a minute and open, then I was back in my titan form. I get up and get hit by another one of those powerful cannons. The pain was unbearable. But then that pain changed, it was now rage. My eyessight turns red and I run over and eat one of the cannons and tear some out of the ground I then black out.

I slowly open my eyes. Where am I. I think to myself. I was looking at the sky, it looked like late afternoon. I look around to see I'm in a small crater in the ground and my clothes were all burnt, all that is left was my pants which were riped and bunred. I sit up and try to walk out of the small crater. I get up to see that I was far away from the town, did I run here in my titan form. I think to myself. I then see that blood is spilling from my back and my leg. "MASON!" I hear from behind me. It was Sarah, I could tell her voice. I turn to see her blonde hair everywhere and her blue eyes were stung like she'd been crying. But then she stopped and put her hands to her mouth. "What's wrong?" I ask her. ""What happened to you, you're burnt all over." She says. I look down and realize that there were burn marks all around my body, not just my face. I then felt a sharp pain in my head and I collapsed.

I wake up, thats twice that I've been down. "He's awake." I hear Grimsbys voice. "The burn marks are gone, and that hole is gone, so I think we succeeded." I hear Becka's voice. "What happened to me?" I ask slowly as I sit up a bit. I was in a room with Grimsby, Becka, and Sarah. "Well, to say it blankly, you got shot by a arrow, in the head, and this is heaven."Grimsby said. "Shut up Grim, you miraculously survived being shot in the head, and you killed every man that was a marley soldier." Becka says. "That explains the massive headache I have." I say as I rub my head with my hand. "I think you missed the point, you're a hero in those parts of Eldia." Sarah says. "You need about a week to recover, but after that you should be good as new." Grimsby said. "We actually got to go, Sarah said she'll stay with you and help with anything you need." Becka says walking towards the door. "We'll see you next week, please get well, we definitely need you." Grimsby says as he walks out the door. "Bye, thanks for coming." I tell them. "So, I know that you just woke up, but do you have any questions?" Sarah asks a little exited. "What did I look like?" I asked her, that's the first thing I asked, and to be honest, the only thing I wanted to know. She presses her lips together for a moment. "So, someone took pictures but I'm not sure if you want to see them." She says. "I want to see them, I want to see what the people saw, what kids looked up to see." I tell her with a desperate look. "Okay fine, I have them with me." She says as she pulls something out of her back pocket. "You already have them, how long was I out?" I ask stressed. "About a week, but you're alive now and that's all that matters." Sarah says. "A week, oh god." I say as I put my face in my hands. "It's fine, like I said you're alive." Sarah says as she steps up next to me on the bed and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well lets see them." I tell her as I look her in the eyes.

"Here they are." She says as she hands them to me. I look at them and could tell why she didn't want me seeing them. I was about 49 feet tall compared to the other building around me and I looked weird, my hair was more long and wavy, it went down to my shoulders and wasn't as curly as my real hair. I had a very muscular build and was actually ripped to say the least. But my face, the first picture my hair covered my face but the next picture showed it all. I had a sunken in eyes and no lips and my mouth was a jagged shape with all teeth showing, and my eyes were bright green unlike my normal eyes, which are just dark green. "I look freaky, like that's not normal." I told Sarah. "But you're seen as a hero, Daniels actually didn't have a page for you in his booklet, he couldn't find one." Sarah told me. "So I'm unknown." I tell her. "No, the people saw the way you fought, they call you the Attack Titan, attacking for the will of his people, some don't even ask what happened to Ymir." Sarah tells me. "The Attack Titan huh, that's an interesting name, and you're saying they look at me the same way thew saw Ymir?" I ask her. "They did, but you still need to rest, and it's 10:00, go to bed." Sarah tells me. "Where are you sleeping?" I ask her. "I brought a sleeping roll." Sarah says rolling out the roll. "No, you're not sleeping there, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the roll." I tell her sitting on my elbow. "You got shot in the head, you're sleeping in the bed." She tells me with her hands on her hips. "That's not happening, sorry Sarah." I tell her getting up. "Here, if it will make you feel better, I'll just sleep in the bed with you, how bout that?" She asks me. "Fine, if that's what you want." I tell her scooting over. She gets next to me and pulls up the covers. "I'm turning off the lamp, good night and if you kick me I'm getting some old man to take care of you." Sarah tells me as she reaches over to turn off the light. "Alright, well good night, and thank you for staying with me." There was no response, so I assumed she was asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. The first Battle

It was dark, very dark. I waved my hands in front of my face and saw nothing. I then started to see something moving out of my other eye. I close one and look out the other. I then see sunlight, but I could tell I was a titan. I look around and see chaos. Fire was in the city, houses were destroyed and buildings were destroyed. People dead on the streets, children running around trying to find there parents, and people hiding in alleys. I Then see a little girl look up at me and scream and run. I was a monster, and these innocent people were running from me. I then look behind me to see what looked like Gight's titan, but it had longer black hair and a small beard attached to it's armor, and it was running towards me with a fist raised. It punched me and I woke up.

"Stop!" I say with a jolt. I realize it was just a dream. I'm back. I think to myself. I then realized Sarah was sleeping right on my chest. Her blond hair was a mess and she had one arm around my side. She was also slightly drooling. I rub my eyes and realize I was crying. This has been an interesting night.I think to myself. I slowly take her arm off of me and get up. Right when I got up I heard a knock at my door. "Hold on." I tell whoever is on the other side. I put on a shirt and I step out of my room. It was Daniels. He was wearing his general outfit with his war weapon on his back. War weapons were dealt with high levels of respect in Eldia. If you did something marvelous on the battlefield you will earn one. When Daniels joined the army he was in a battle and most of his comrades died in combat because Ymir was elsewhere. His arm got a bad cut so his sword was nowhere to be found. He grabbed one of his fallen comrades swords and picked up an axe and killed over 20 Marley soldiers. He was given his War Weapon for this. It was a two handed sword, five feet long and weighed 50 pounds. It had two handles and a long strip of gold on the hilt. Every War Weapon was always decorated with a certain color.

"How are you doing Daniels." I ask him. "I'm doing fine, I should be asking how you are." He tells me with a concerned look. "I'm perfectly fine, why did you come up here anyway.?" I ask him as I lean on a wall in front of him. "Last night we found one of Marley's hidden bases, they know we see them and it's just a matter of time before they attack us." He tells me with an emotionless look. "ANd you're going to see how we do against them?" I ask him. "Yes, Gight, Ullessey, Grimsby, and Tybur are already there." Daniels tells me. "No need to say more, I'll get ready." I tell him. "Good man, we'll be ready in one hour." Daniels tells me as he walks away.

I step into my room and I notice that Sarah wasn't on the bed. I close the door and stay completely still, I got the feeling that someone watching. "Going to a battle, the hell you are!" I hear from next to me. "Look Sarah, I need to be there." I tell her. "No, you needed a week to rest, not a night." She tells me. "I don't know what to tell you, but nonetheless I'm going, I'm sorry." I tell her as I put on my jacket. "Well fine, I'm coming ready, I'll meet you in the car." She says as she steps out to her room. "Great, now I have to worry about her, screw my life." I tell myself.

I get on my boots and I head out. I see the war wagon. Sammy, Becka, and Charles are waiting outside the big truck. "Mason!" Becka says as she runs towards me. She gives me a big hug. She then stops and looks at me. "I'm so glad you're alive." She tells me as she hugs me one more time. "I'm glad to see you to." I tell her. "Good to see you man." Charles say as he holds out his hand. "Good to see you made it out alive." I say as I laugh and shake his hand. "Good to see you Mason." Charles says as he holds out his hand. Instead of shaking his hand I grab his neck and I give him a noogie. "And this is what I missed the most." I tell him. "Hey hey, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sammy says. I let him go and we're all laughing. "Attention." Daniels says with Sarah trailing behind. "Sir." We all say as we put our hands on our hearts. "Here's the plan, me and all of you will go to the battlefield. Sammy, you will be dropped off near your squad and you will circle around the back of the Marley base and attack from the back. Becka and Mason, you two will be dropped off near the front lines, you will fight alongside most of the Eldians on that side. Sarah, you will stay with me, I'll have you go in when we have some ground cleared, the goal is to reach and destroy there base by any means, is that clear?!" Daniels tells us ll. "Sir yes sir!" We all chant in unisense. "Now knowing this, are there any questions. "I have on esir." Charles says. "I know your question, you will go to the big building over there, we have special plans for you." Daniels says pointing to a big building a few hundred feet away from us. "Yes sir." Charles says as he jogs over to it. "Everyone hop in, we're heading out." Daniels says. "Yes sir." We all say as we step in.

We step in and I notice swords and axes on the wall. "Those are for you, if you need to attack someone outside your titan form, you'll have these." Daniels says from the passenger seat. I grab a sword off the wall and put it on my side. Becka grabs a spear and puts it on her back, Sammy grabs two daggers and puts those in his side. I look over and Sarah already had a short sear on her waist. Then we take off.

It was a thirty minute drive and it looked like a true battle. "Alright Sammy, this is your stop, get out and control your squad." Daniels says. "Yes sir!" Sammy says as he steps through the flaps in the back of the truck. As we drive off we see him say something to his squad and they run off. We start to drive forward, the sound of screams and shouts grew louder and louder. "NOW, MASON AND BECKA, JUMP OUT NOW!" Daniels screams at us. "LET'S DO THIS!" I scream as I jump out the back of the wagon. I do a roll and get up. I look behind and see Becka did a front flip and landed it. "AGHHH." I hear from behind me. I pull out my sword and attack the Marley soldier behind me. I stab him in the stomach and then I pull it out and stab through his head. I look over and Becka is jumping around using her spear as an item to help her jump. I then turn and run towards the base. I attack the Marley soldier I see in front of me, I stab his side and twist my sword and keep running. I then saw there base, it locked they took over an old set of ruins. The set up tents and small house around the stone structure. But then I see about fifty cannons lined up, the ones that can do some damage to a Titan, there not on thank god, but they're there. I then hear giant pounding behind me. I look behind me to see Gight in his titan form attack Marley soldiers. This is my chance, I better go. I think to myself. POW POW POW. What the hell was that. I think to myself. I then see three cannon blasts fly near me. I duck and cover. They go over me and are about to hit a tank we had. But Grimsby transforms and steps in and blocks the cannon fire with his hand. He then quickly jumps and spins to a position where he can throw whats left of the cannon. He then throws it with incredible force and it hits several armored wagons and cannons. Then Gight runs up behind him and picks up a tank and rips it in half and smashes it on the ground. This was true war, and we were winning it.

"There's one, get him!" I hear from behind me. I turn and I see eight Marley soldiers running towards, all with swords or spears. I run towards them and stab on in the gut and sling his body with my sword against another and stab one behind me. But then I felt a sharp pain in my side. One of there spears hit me. Pain went roaring through my side. "God damn you!" I scream at him. I then drop with my elbow on the spear breaking it and then jumping up with my sword in the air and stab the Marley through the jaw. But then I fell a slash in my back and another at my arm. I turn and see the five Marley's left with swords raised. They all attack me at once. In had wo spear stick out of my side and three other stab wounds. "WAIT!" I scream at them. One stabs my neck when I said that. I look up at him and his eyes were wide because he knew I should be dead. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." I tell with a furious look. I burst of lighting comes from the sky and I transform.

I get up and notice that soldiers are running or hitting at my legs. I feel a pain in my back. I turn to see a cannon pointed at me. I run towards it and I stomp on it. I then hear a sound behind me. I turn and I saw what I assumed was Becka. Becka already had long hair, goin down to her lower back, but her titan had hair going down to its knees and it had dark red hair, Becka's hair was more brighter. She had deep eyes and little skin. Mostly muscle showed and her fingers and toes were solid bone. And all her...measurements were accurate, she had a female body is what I'm trying to say, she was aso only 42 feet tall. She ran the other direction and started smashing things and hit everything with incredible agility. I then start to run towards the base. I pick up a tank and throw it at one of there barricades they were trying to set up. I then see something above me. It was a small crate. I look behind me and notice that Grimsby was in a position as if he just threw something. There was then a loud sound and I look up to see Tybur's titan form falling from the sky. It lands and creates a giant spike and puts it through a tank. Then me and Tybur run towards the base. We then see Sammy in his titan form running up in a sneak attack style. We all start attacking buildings and smashing the cannons. Then Gight and Grimsby ran towards us. I saw Becka trailing behind them. Then I saw something weird, it was Charles titan, I think. It looked like it but it had on a helmet and some sort of platform on it's back with people there. It was running towards us. "I'm here guys, lets kick ass." He says as he stops. The soldiers on his back get off and run towards the battlefield. I then hear cannons getting set up and there being aimed at us. " _Get ready, cannons are being fired soon, prepare yourself."_ Grimsby says. I look around and see Gight creating more armor on his body, Tybur was creating to small hammers, Grimsby lifting his arms, Sammy was on his knees and hands making screaming noises, Becka was making some sort of crystal like material on her hands, and Charles was backing up ready to pounce. I smile, in my human form and raise my fists. **"RAGHHH."** I scream. "FIRE THE CANNONS!" I hear a Marley general scream. And then they start firing. I was avoiding them and hitting them out of the way, Grimsby and Becka were just bocking them with there hardening abilities. Sammy was near Charles and they were both avoiding and jumping. Tybur was hitting them with the two hammers he created. And Gight was just hitting them away with his armor. Then I see another titan run up behind a cannon. It was only 42 feet tall and had medium length white, it had an overall muscular body, but with small muscles. I could tell that it was Sarah, she looked so much like Ymir. Sarah picked up a Cannon and threw it at another one. He then jumped over to the next one and destroyed that one. I used her as a distraction and ran forward and punched one. We got them all. The rest of the Marley soldiers were running inside the ruins or hiding. I then hear a small whistling noise in the air. " _Everyone hide behind something, NOW!"_ Grimsby said with distress. I knew what it was, Daniels said to destroy the base, by any means, it was Ulysses. I quickly grab Sammy's titan by the hair and sling him behind one of the stone pillars and everyone basically does the same thing. Then the big metal crate land with a loud THUNK. It was stuck in the ground and there was silence. Then five seconds later it explodes. This explosion was much bigger than last time. It shook the stone structures. Once all the debris cleared me and Sammy step out. There it was, the Colossal titan, standing there at three hundred feet tall. It then steps on the base, and probably killed avery soldier in it. But A few get out and start to run away. Then the Colossal titan erupts. Smoke starts coming from every part of its body, the Marley soldiers were literally being burned to death. There screams were the loudest I've ever heard. Then the Colossal titan falls and Ulysses comes out to. " _Ulysses, get on the platform on Charles's back."_ Grimsby says a he exits his titan form. I then notice that I was the only still in there titan form besides Charles. I jump and land on my head and sure enough I popped right out. I get up and stumble a little bit. "Come on Mason, lets go." Gight says as he helps me up on Charles. When we all got up there we were all completely drained of all energy. We all were resting on the sides on the platform, none of us were standing. Sarah comes over and sits next to me. "You did a good job." I tell her silently. "You to Mason." She tells me. As we walk out of the Marley base and onto the battlefield there was no more fighting, the must have retreated. But as Charles carried us over the soldiers started clapping and cheering for us. We won, and they were celebrating for us. As Charles walks by them we all just looked and smiled slightly, if even that. Then we were out of range and we were just quiet. Sarah put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. And so did I.


	5. Sorry guys

Look guys...I made a mistake, a really big one and I've been debating on doing this for about a week and it needs to be done. In the description of this fanfiction I put I will be putting guns in this along with cars, and that is just wrong. I did that because God knows why, but after I put the war weapon in the series it just makes it weird, so I'm changing it to where no guns or vehicles are in the game. I know this is such a lazy way to write but even in the story it was wrong, I'm so sorry and I hope you guys will understand. I will also be changing the past few chapters to where there are no guns or vehicles, I hope you guys still enjoy the fanfic because I am to, have a good day.


	6. The reward

When I woke up we were at the capital city of Eldia, Eldian city. The burn marks on all our faces were gone, so I knew it had been longer than four hours. Everyone was asleep and it was night. Then I realize Charles was sitting next to me. I look around and realize that were sitting on the ground up against a wall. "Hello?" I ask. Sarah was next to me and made a weird noise and grabbed onto my arm. "You're awake." A man says coming up. He was very tall, being at what looked like 6'5 and had a skinny build. He had long shiny black hair and very distinct eyes, but he looked oddly familiar. "And you are?" I say standing up. "I'm Captain Taok, I was told to be here until you all woke up." Taok tells me. "Well, I know where the barracks are but I'm going to wait here with my team until the wake up." I tell him. "Maybe you shouldn't, you should sleep in a comfortable bed." Taok tells me leaning down. "No, I told you I'm staying with my team." I told him standing up. "Fine, you be like that, i have better things to do." Taok says. "I thought you said you were to be with us.' I tell him backing up. "I did, I just need to use the restroom." Taok says quickly. He then walks up. I sit back against the wall and rest my eyes, then fall asleep again.

"Mason get up." That's all I heard. "What, where am I?" I say as I open my eyes. "It's me, Charles, you need to change into these clothes, you won't believe why." Charles says super excited. I look around and realize I was in the barracks. I then realized Charles was wearing really nice clothes, a suit with a black tie and white shirt. His long hair was pulled in the back and he had on a black fedora. "What's going on, why are you wearing suh nice cloths." I ask him sitting up. "All nine of us were doing really good in that battle, right?" He asks me like a mad man. "Umm yeah, why do you bring that up?" I ask him. "WE'RE GETTING WAR WEAPONS!" Charles yells super excited. "Oh my god are you serious!?" I ask him getting out of bed. "Yes, get dressed, the big event is in 30 minutes.

I quickly change my clothes, and with Charles halp I put everything correctly. I had a white button down shirt with a dark green tie, a nice jacket, and jet black shoes. "Looking good man, but lets go." He says as he opens the door for me. We go outside to the big gathering place. The gathering place was the old cafeteria but we turned it into a super nice building to place ceremonies in. We entered the building to find it filled with soldiers and government officials. "Come on, we have front row seats." Charles tells me. We go up there and see everyone. Everyone was wearing basically the same thing, either suits or dresses. "Mason, you're here!" Sarah says as she runs up and gives me a hug. I swing her in the air and place her on her feet to surprise her. "Hey, good to see you." I tell her with a smile. "You're just in time, Daniel's is actually walking up right now." Sarah tells me. "We should sit then." I tell her. She leads me to a seat and we sit down. She was sitting to the right of me and Charles was sitting to the left of me.

"Can I have everyone's attention. Daniels says tapping the microphone on the stage that was built into the cafeteria. He had on a tuxedo and had his two handed sword on his back. "I would like to thank you all for coming first off, and I want to give a special thanks to a group of nine people." Daniels says pointing at us. "Now, I'm sure you've all heard about what happened to Ymir, God rest her soul. But her power was given to these people and they won the battle we had a couple days ago and for that, the leaders of Eldia decided that they have earned there War Weapons." Daniels says and the crowd starts to cheer. "Now first I want to ask Grimsby Walters to step up." Daniels says and the crowd starts to cheer. Grimsby stands up and walks onto stage next to Daniels. "Now this young man of only 23 years showed very good leadership qualities during this fight, before he transformed he was directing other soldiers and getting a good strategy. So Grimsby, I award this mace to you." Daniels finishes handing Grimsby the mace with a sheath sort of thing that was in a ceremonial case next to him, and there eight mores cases next to it. The mace was about two feet long and was highly decorated like all War Weapons. It had four separate spikes coming from the top and the whole thing was steel with streaks of brown on the sides of it, but where the steaks meet the top they go into the top. Grimsby takes the mace and just holds it for a moment looking at it for a while. "Thank you sir, thank you very much." Grimsby says looking like a little kid at christmas.

"Okay so next up we have a soldier who is not who you'd expect a killer to look like, but he fits the bill, his name is Sammy Gomez." Daniels says and the crowd cheers. "Sammy stands up slowly and walks up. "Now here's a fact, Sammy is only 15 and was leading his own squad to sneak attack the enemy, so sammy, I award these two daggers to you." Daniels says handing Sammy the tow dagger with a brace that goes on your back. They looked to be a foot long each and looked extremely sharp. They had crossbars that went to the side and then went up, they also had orange running across the hilt along the wrapping. Sammy had a couple tears running down his face as he looked at the two daggers. "Thank you so much Daniels." Samy says. "Anything for a brave soldier." Daniels says with a smile. Sammy goes and stands next to Grimsby.

"Now this next soldier, he can take a few hits let me tell you, and his name is Gight Dock, the 20 year old monster." Daniels says as the crowd cheers. Gight steps up with a straight face, like he always has. "This 20 year old kid threw himself in front of cannons to protect his comrades, so I award you this shield." Daniels says handing him a shield. Gight was stall but the shield looked like it was five feet tall. It was rectangular in shape and was black with strips of yellow on the sides leading into the middle. "Thank you very much sir, I will use this to protect the people." Gight says as he puts the shield on his back. Daniels puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. Gight then walks over with the others.

"Now, this next person is someone you probably know for his brains, but he is such a strong willed soldier, can I have Charles Brous come up please." Daniels says pointing at Charles. Charles steps up and walks up next to him. "So as I understand, your family is a hunting family so this should be useful, thank you for everything you did in that battle." Daniels says handing a bow. It was black in color, but it had strips of purple on the grip and had purple on the part that hold the strings. The quiver was mostly black but also had purple on it. Charles takes the bow and stares at it for a moment. He stares at it for a minute and looks up and smiles at Daniels. "Thanks Daniels." He says as he goes over to to stand next to the rest.

"Next up we have an 18 year old girl who I've personally known since she was born, her name is Becka Douglas." Daniel says and the crowd cheers. Becka stands up trying not to be super excited. She goes up there and stands next to Daniels. "I personally award you this spear, I hope you enjoy it." Daniels says handing her a spear. It was 5 feet tall, so only slightly shorter than Becka. It was a double sided spear, each tip looked super sharp, it also had lines of light blue running down the side of it. Becka puts it on her back and gives Daniels a big hug. "Thank you so much, I promise to do as good as I can." Becka said with her arms still around daniels. She then goes and goes next to the others.

"It's great to see such great young people, but here's someone who practically won this battle by being in it, can I have Ulysses Pixis please step up here." Daniels says. Ulysses stands up and walks up towards Daniels. "So Ulysses, I am here to give you this axe, please use it wisely." Daniels says as he gives Ulysses the axe. It was five feet tall and was double sided. Where the blade met the handle it looked like a bears mouth opening and it had three lines of red running down the handle. Ulysses takes the Axe and puts it on his back, he then goes and stands next to Gight and they fist pump.

"Next up have someone who comes from a very wealthy family, he is tall and strong and his name is Francis Tybur, could you please step up here and take your prize." Daniels says as the crowd cheers. Tybur stands up, he looks unsurprised like he always does, he always had this frown or stale expression, but that was just him. He stands next to Daniels and puts his arms in a b-boy stance, like he always does. "So your Dad actually requested this type of weapon, and I felt indulged to do so, so I hope you enjoy this warhammer, this should some force of hell on the Battlefield." Daniels says as he picks up the huge warhammer. It was huge, looked to be just 2 inches shorter than Tybur and it was solid black. But at the top it had a light grey spike coming from the top and had a light grey spike at the bottom. "Thank you Daniel's, I'll use it wisely." Tybur says looking up. Daniels nods at him and he goes next to the others.

"Now we have the soldier you've probably been waiting for, the young man that saved the town of Senoia and killed all Marley forces attacking are god people, we have Mason Yeager." Daniels says and the whole crowd stands up and claps. I stand up and look around, I stumble a bit. These people are standing up...for me? I thought to myself. I slowly walk up next to Daniels and look at him for a minute. The crowd dies down and they all sit down. "Now, I've personally known Mason for to long if you ask me, but I've seen him gown form an impatient boy who could barely lift a sword to a fine young man who's defending cities, so I award you this sword, thank you Mason. He hands me the sword and I just hold it for a moment. It had a leather grip with a white piece of marble at the end and the cross guard went straight and curved up slightly. Right where the blade met the hilt there was a green semicircle that was right on the part here they met, it was three feet long and weighed about ten pounds. "Thank you so much Daniels, but there's one problem with it." I tell him. "What is it, what did they do." Daniels says. "It's not going through the stomach of a marley." I tell him looking up. "This is why you deserve this Mason." Daniels tell me. The crowd started cheering again. I raise my sword and face the crowd and that gets them even wilder, I then put it on my belt. Once they die down I go and stand next to Charles.

"Next up, we actually have a girl who will become queen next week. But she did so much in this battle, she took out the cannons and helped fight off the rest of the Marley forces till the end, Sarah Fritz can you please step up here." Daniels says as the crowd cheers. And we all clap a little to. She goes and stands next to Daniels. God she looked so short next to him, she's just 5'2 and he is 6'7, it's crazy. "So Sarah, I give you this staff, it can be a weapon and a symbol of your royalty wherever you go." Daniels says as he hands her the staff. It was made of birch wood and was solid white, skinny at the bottom and got thicker towards the top, and it just fit her personality. Sha takes the staff and walks up next to me. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these are your new soldiers who will drive us to victory!" Daniels yells. The crowd started cheering and yelling. "Thank you all for coming, have a good night everyone." Daniels yells one more time and goes over to talk with some people.

I look over at Charles. "We finally did it man, we got our war weapons." Charles tells me. I know right. "I'm gonna find my Mom, she probably wants to see you right now." Charles says as he goes off into the crowd. I then look around. I see everyone seeing there family and seeing them and smiling. I then look next to me to see Sarah. I then give her a hug. "Congratulations Sarah, good job out there." I tell her. She hugs me beck. "Thank you Mason, you did so much better than me though. We then let go and she just looks up at me. Then I hear something from behind me.

"Mason!" I see her. It was Lynda Brouse. Her family knew my Mom growing up so that meant that me and Charles basically grew up together and I know his Mom very well. She comes up and gives me a big hug. "I'm so proud of you Mason, you really did earn that sword." She says pointing to the sword. "Thank you Lynda, it' great to see you again." I tell her. "So what are your plans, you doing anything.' She asks me. "Yeah actually, I was going to see Mom." I tell her. She looks at me for a minute. "Well okay, were having dinner at the house, you know where that is." She tells me as she and Charles starts to walk off. "See ya man." He says. "You want me to come?" Sarah says, she had been there the whole time. I look at her for a minute, but she couldn't see me like that at all. "No, it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her as I walk out of the building. Mom stayed at the local town, it was a thirty minute walk from the base so I knew I would be good.

I finally get to the town. It was a small town, but it was nice. The people knew me because I used to live there but today most were back at the base, back at the celebration. But I knew where Mom was. I went to the gate and opened it. She would be over this hill, she was always there. I climb the hill and go down to find her. Well, I hadn't actually seen er since I was seven but seeing this was enough. But every time I saw it I cried. I stick my new sword in the ground and get down next to the stone. A stone in the ground. All it said was:Margaret Yeager, a loving mother.


	7. It happened

After about two hours I decided it was time to go. I had to get back to the base. If I was out here to long I would get in trouble. It was a long walk but it's nice to be out here alone. I walk the two hour ride and when I get there the base is silent, everyone left. It was a good feeling of silence and peace. I camly walk over two the Barracks just ready to go to bed and get some sleep, I've had one hell of a day. But then I heard something. It was like a snap of a branch, but it sounded like someone trying to be silent because I could tell they stopped moving. I quickly draw my sword and point it behind me. It was that one Captain from yesterday, Taok. "God man, you scared me to death, what are you doing out here?" I tell him as I put my sword away. "I was coming to talk with you, it looked like you needed someone to talk to, so I'm here." He said quickly. "Umm no, I'm fine, but thanks for your concerns." I tell him. I start walking towards the Barracks again but he walks up behind me. "Could you actually come with me, there's a problem that you could help with." Taok asks me walking up in front of me. Now, I'm not the shortest person but not the tallest at 5'11 but Taok was 6'5 and he stepped in front of me and was looking down on me with a dark look. "No, I need to go to sleep and rest up, see you man." I tell him as I turn around and start to leave. "It's important, that's the reason I'm out here." He tells me. "I thought you said you were out here to talk with me, your story isn't adding up, I think we should both go to General Daniels instead." I tell him turning towards Daniels quarters. "You could of made this easy you know, now we have to go the hard way." He says. "Wait what?" I tell him turning around. But then I realize there are seven people approaching with swords from the shadows of the buildings. "What's going on here Taok?" I ask him as I draw my sword. Taok steps back and just looks at me. "Get him." Is all he says. All seven guys run towards me with swords drawn as soon as Taok tells them to. I quickly slash at the first guy I see and I kick another one away. I was to far from anyone so yelling for help wouldn't help, I had to do this. I thrust my sword into the guy next to me. I then feel one of them cut through my leg. I roared in pain. But I realized I could transform. I look up but I see someone running up to me with a mace. I was about to raise my sword but he hits me over the head and I black out.

When I woke up I was in the back of a wagon tied up. I try to move but I realize that my hands and feet were tied to each other. But I start to feel and I realize that I'm missing an hand, I could feel the seam coming from my hand, or lack of one. After about another hour of me sitting in the back the the wagon stops. I hear moving outside and one of the guys opens the back. He was a tall burly man, he had a big beard and long hair. He looked well built and looked to be 6'2. He grabs the rope that was holding my hands and feet together and throws me out. I look around and realize that I was in a different place. It looked like a military base but much bigger than ours. And then I see two men come up behind the big man and I immediately realized where I was.

I was kidnapped and I'm at a Marley military base.

The fear hit my eyes. "Look at that, he's awake." The big man says, he had a strong southern accent. I try to say something but I realize my mouth was covered up. "Yep, you can't say a word until I say, now I'm general Walter, I run this base." Walter tells me. "What do you want us to do with him sir?" One of the soldiers asks from behind Walter. His tone was serious and straight, like he had done this before. "Bring him to the dungeon, I'll get James to come and ask him questions." My eyes get wide open and I realize what was happening. "Mhhhhh." I try to say but nothing comes out. "Take him away." Walter says with a laugh. The two soldiers pick me up, they each have an arm and they carry me to a small building near us. I was trying to kick and get away the whole time but since my hand and feet were tied together I couldn't do anything. As they bring me to the building one of them opens the doors and I jump and kick him in the face. "God damnit will you quit." He tells me. They pick me up again and start to bring me down a circular set of stairs that led to a small door. As soon as they opened the door I got the smell. It smelled like corpses and piss, I was afraid of how many people were down her before me, probably over one hundred. They throw me on the ground. One takes the but of his sword and hits me on the back of the head and I get dizzy. He then cuts the ropes that are holding me together and I try to walk but I fall right down on my face. My head hurts like crap and I was trying to get my bearings. The soldier comes over and lifts my head by my hair. "Guess what, we know you can turn into a titan, but if you do that you'll be killing all other soldiers in this dungeon, and guess where they come from? Eldia." The soldier tells me with a chuckle. I looked up at him and I saw his face, he wasn't bluffing. This is hell, but I can't transform because I knew these were all eldian soldiers. "Lets get him in the chains, I don't want to see James mad." The soldiers from behind us says. "Alright, well help me get him." The other soldier replies. They both come over to me and pick me up by my arms. They shackles on my wrists and get some chains that was hanging from the ceiling. They attach them to the shackles on my wrists and let me fall. But then I realized, my hand grew back. I quickly punch the soldier to the right of me and run back and kick the other one. "God, will you stop." One of the soldiers says as he elbows me in the nose. The other comes over and knees my stomach. Then he got out of my range and I was left in the middle of the room trying not to puke. But then they start turning something on each side of me. Then I realized the chains were lifting up my arms. Eventually I was standing up on my toes and I was suspended in the air by my arms.

"Thank you boys but I will take it from here." I heard someone say from the top of the stairs. The two soldiers left quickly leaving me alone with someone I didn't even know. "How are you doing today my good sir?" I heard him again. He was getting close and I could hear his footsteps behind me. "I could be better, after all I am tied up and can't move." I tell him trying to keep my cool. "Well that's a shame, I'm going to let you go, just answer some questions." He told me stepping in front of me. He was a short man with long black hair but looked to be getting gray. I assumed he was in his fifties and he definitely wasn't a skinny man. He put the chair in front of me and looked up at me. "I'm James, you're the Attack Titan I assume." He asks me. "That's me, straight from Eldia." I tell him. "So how did you get this power, and can you die, if you catch my meaning, simple question, right?" He asks me leaning forward on his knees. "I'm not allowed to tell you that." I tell him. He puts his thumbs over his mouth. "Well that stinks, if you just answered the question we could have got this over with in no time, do it." James says. All the sudden I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Then I felt someone rip off my shirt. "Here's how this is going to go, you will answer my questions or bad things will happen, understood?" James asks firmly. I spit in his face. "I don't answer to you." I tell him looking at him. He just sits there and sighs. He then snaps his fingers. I heard something snap behind me. Then I felt it. It was a whip and it just cracked on my back. The sound of rope through my flesh was enough but the pain was unbearable. "AGHHH." I screamed in pain. "How did you get these powers and how are your body parts regenerating?" James asks me camly. I breathe heavy for a moment and then I look up. "You're not allowed to know that information." I tell him as I shut my eyes. He doesn't look away from but he snaps his fingers. I felt the whip snap again and more pain roared through my body. "GOD DAMMIT AGHHHH." I screamed again, nothing has ever felt worse.

"We'll go to another question, what's the deal with the others titans, what can they do?" James says standing up and getting behind his chair. "I….I can't...I can't tell you that." I tell preparing for the pain that will soon come. "Oh really, tell me about the monkey, what's his deal." James says as he snaps and I get hit again. "AGHHH." I scream and without letting me catch my breath he starts again. "That one that carried all of you away on all fours, what can he do." James says as he snaps and I get hit again. He was walking in a line behind his chair over and over again lie he was thinking. "Or the female one who could harden her fists, can she do that over her whole body?" He asks as I get hit again. "Speaking of hardening what was with that one the had armor all over its body, nothing could hit him." He says as snaps his fingers, he was getting louder. "Or the one that snuck up behind us and hit us from behind!" He yells at me as the whip hits me. He comes up and puts his hands on the back of his chair. "OR THE ONE WITH THE GIANT-ASS HAMMER, WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM!" He's screaming at this point. The whip comes down again. "OR THE BLOND ONE THAT CAME AND JOINED ALL OF YOU TO KILL US EVEN MORE!" He yells as the whip hits me. "OR THE GIANT ONE THAT EXPLODED OUR WHOLE BASE AD BURNT SOME MEN TO A CRISP, ARE YOU ALLOWED TO TELL ME THAT, WHERE DO WE GO TO FIND THIS OUT?!" He screams at me. "AGHHHH." I was screaming so loud, the pain just kept getting worse with each hit. When it stopped a slumped down and tried to control my breathing. "Now...can you tell me any of those things, where do I find these answers?" he asks me calmly as he sits in his chair again. "G….g….go...go to….." I try to say. James leans forward. "Go where, yes please finish and it will all be over." He says scooting forward. I lift my head up and stare at him right in the eyes. "Go to hell." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute. "Splash him." James says. I then felt something wet hit my back. It felt like salt and vinegar. That made it hurt so much worse. "GOD WHY, WHY, AGHHH." I roared in pain. I felt tears come down my face. "Aww, does it hurt, well it's gonna get a lot worse, get the tweezers." James says. I look up in fear.

I slowly open my eyes. I lift my head slightly and look around the small room I had. I go to get up, wonder what they're making for breakfast. I sit there for a moment, I sigh and get up. I climb down the ladder that connects the beds. "Mason get up, let's get something to eat.." I tell Mason as I climb down. But when I get down I realize he wasn't in his bed. "Mason?" I ask seeing if he was anywhere in here. His bed was made, so did he go? He must already be there. I think to myself. I grab a shirt and pants. I then reach over and but a quiver on my back and my bow over that. I then step out the door. I then see Sammy about to head won the stairs. "Hey Sammy, wait up." I tell him as I go towards him. He had in a simple outfit with his two daggers at his side. "Oh hey Charles, wanna eat breakfast with me?" Sammy asks me. Even if I wasn't going to eat I still would say yes, I can never say no to him, he's a humble kid. "Yeah sure bud." I tell him and he smiles. As we're walking downstairs he looks at me for a minute. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Wheres Mason at, he's normally with you." Sammy says confused. "I don't know, he wasn't in the room when I woke up, he might be practicing, or already eating." I tell him. "Oh, okay, we'll see him later." Sammy says. We get outside and then walk across the path to the cafeteria. When we walk in I see Becka, Grimsby, and Sarah sitting at a table. "Hey I'll get you a plate, you go sit down." I tell Sammy. "Oh thanks Charles, I'll tell them you'll be there soon." Sammy says as he goes over with the others, I go over to where you get the food.

"What'll it be sweety?" The lady asks me. "Just two biscuits please." I tell her. She smiles and reaches over and gets two plates. "Thank you." I tell her as I nod and take the food. I walk over to where everyone was sitting. "Hey guys." I say as I step over. "Oh hey Charles, come and sit down." Becka says scooting over. She must have just woken up to because she was just wearing a no sleeve shirt with shorts. I give Sammy his food and I sit down. "Wheres Mason at?" Sarah asks me looking around. "I actually don't know, me and Sammy thought that he was practicing or eating, so he must be practicing." I tell her. "That's weird, he's normally always here." Grimsby says looking at his sauge. I look around and I notice everyone has there weapon. Grimsby has his mace at his side, Becka has her spear on her back, and Sarah has her staff leaning on the stool next to her. It was weird to think that we all can turn into giant monsters and we all have weapons of war. "Well wherever he is, he's missing out." I say as I take a bite out of my biscuit. "Your to much." Becka says lightly pushing my shoulder. I then look out the window and notice something weird, something shining the sun. "You guys see that?" I say. "See what?" Becka asks me. I put my hand on her back and lift her arm and try to point to where it it. "You see it?" I ask her next to her face. "Yeah I do, what is that?" She asks confused. But then I notice something else. It was shining the color green. "Is it.." Grimsby starts. "Green?" Sammy says. "Oh my God." I say slowly. I get up and run out the cafeteria. I run towards it, everyone else was following behind me. "Oh no oh no oh no." I keep telling myself. I run up to it and the worse of my fears was true. It was a sword, with a green semi-circle one the hilt. I pick it up but it burns from sitting in the sun and it falls out of my hand. I then pick it up by the hilt. "Is that his sword?" Sarah asks scared. I nodded slowly. I look around at notice blood on the ground. I look behind and realized about ten soldiers also followed us out here.

I look around at everyone's faces. "I want everyone in the base to report to the cafeteria, is that understood!" I yell at everyone. Becka stepped back, I could tell she noticed the change in my voice. "By when sir?" One of the soldiers asks me scared. I walk up to him and get right in his face. "I want it done yesterday, do you hear me!" I yelled at him. "Y..yes sir, I'll get right on it." He says and he runs off. The rest of the soldiers follow him. "I storm off to the cafeteria. "Hey wait up Charles." Grimsby says running up to me. "What is it, there's about to be a meeting." I tell him still walking. "I just want you to know theres no reason to jump to conclusions, alright?" He tells me. "There is a reason actually!" I tell him as I turn around. I walk over to where the sword was. Everyone else went to the cafeteria like they knew what we were going to yell about. I saw Becka's face for a split second, she looked scared. But I brushed it off. "I know for a fact that Mason went to his hometown near here, and we found his sword near the entrance. There was also blood on the ground, if Mason was attacked he would have fought back and due to the fact that he's such a good swordsman there would have fought and there would be have been blood shed. And on top of it all there's no way he would just leave it because since we joined the military we've always talked about what our Weapons of War will be like!" I was screaming at this point and I was right in his face. Grimsby was looking at me in shock. "You're right, I didn't even think of that, let's get to that meeting." Grimsby tells me.

When we get into the cafeteria it was filled with what looked like at least 500 soldiers and they were talking trying to figure what was going on and commotion was amongst them. I look near the front and saw where the others went. I walk over to them and they looked concerned. "What's going on Charles, they said something happened to Mason." Gight tells me with Ulysses behind him. Ulysses actually looked concerned too, which wasn't like him. I hand Gight the sword. "We found this and I'm figuring how it happened." He looked up at me and it looked like he got the situation. But I heard a soldier saying something in a scared tone and heavy footsteps behind me. "Please sir understand, he's mad right now." I heard a soldier say from behind me, he sounded terrified. "I don't care, where is he?!" I heard Daniels voice. I turn my head and look at him. "There you are Charles, what the hell do you think you're doing, I didn't approve of this!" He tells me. I turn around fully and he sees the sword in my hand. Then his eyes widen. He walks over and takes the sword from me and I let him. He looks at it and notices the blood. "Do you see now, something happened to him." I tell him with a stone cold face. "I'll get all of them settled so they'll listen to you." He tells me. "I'll wait, do what you have to." I tell him. I step back next to Gight who heard the conversation.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM NEEDS TO BE QUIET RIGHT GOD DAMN NOW, YOU HEAR ME!?" Daniels yells at them. The room goes quiet. Then every soldier rushes to get a seat and once they all were quiet he motions towards me. I stand up and walk in front of everyone. "Alright, so we found Mason's sword lying on the ground near the entrance of the base with dry blood around it, no need to sugar coat it, we know there was a struggle and there is no sign of Mason." I tell the large group of soldiers on front of me. There was a silence and quiet whispers. "Now can someone tell me who was on guard duty last night, I need to know this." I tell them all. There was a silence. No one was saying anything and I was still waiting. "Um excuse me sir." I heard a small voice near the front. "Yes, do you know who, if so please share?" I tell whoever was talking and I walk near where I heard him. "I'm pretty sure it was Taok, Robert Taok." He says standing up. Right then I heard something. I look at the end of the large room and saw the door closing like someone just left. "Gight, get him." I say slowly. Without hesitation Gight runs over there at top speed jumping over tables and pushing other soldiers aside and I follow close behind him. "You seven come with me." I tell the other seven as I run after Gight. Gight bursts through the door and I push the door open as I chase him. I then see who was running. He was tall with long black hair, and he just kept running. But Gight was a monster and was catching up to him. When Gight was close behind him he lunged at him from behind and once he wraps his arms around him Gight suplexes him to the ground. I run over and I was standing over Gight and the soldier. The soldier was breathing hard and holding his stomach while Gight got up and stands next to me. "Well Well Well, you have some explaining to do, don't you." I tell him looking at him.


	8. Team

I was exhausted. I've been here for a few days and I haven't slept or had anything to eat. I was so thirsty and weak. Everytime I ask for the smallest amount of water James tells me when I answer some questions. I just wanted to die, and the pain is unbearable but he knows my limbs will just grow back. But lately, the cuts have been staying and stinging from all the salt and vinegar he's been pouring on them. Probably all the skin on my back was ripped off. All I could think about was the others at the base, and most of all about Sarah. That's what kept me sane, thinking about the time we shared together, thinking about how much I loved her. "Mr. Yeager, good to see you again." I heard James voice come down the stairs. My eyes went wide and I knew something was going to happen. "Please just kill me, I can't take anymore." I told him weakly with my head down. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't, you never bleed to death so just answer some questions and we will be done." James tells me. "I can't tell you anything, we've been over this." I told him. I then went into a coughing fit and coughed up blood. "Well that's a shame, now I have to do this." James says as he snaps his fingers. I felt something heavy hit my side. It felt like a mase and I instantly felt and heard a rib crack, maybe more. My lungs hurt to much to scream so I just tried to control my breathing. "Where's the base, tell me please Mason." James says. "Ne….never in...in your wildest dreams." I muttered. I then felt a fist hit the back of my head and blacked out for a couple seconds. I look with a splitting headache, I hated nothing more than my life right now. But then I heard a scream from the doors at the top of the small room I was in. "What is that?" James says. "I don't, we should check it out." I heard a very deep voice say behind me. "You're right Bulk, lets go, stay here please Mason." James says as him and "Bulk" go upstairs. I was then left alone in the dark because James had taken the light. I was just hanging there, unable to do anything except sit and wait for James to return.

We finally reached the base. We had been walking for a couple days now and we didn't take a carriage because it would draw to much attention. It was me, Charles, Becka, Gight, and about ten soldiers. But when we reached the base there was a moment of shock. It was huge and truth be told it looked like a city, with brick buildings. We stood in shock for a minute. "Let's go in there." Charles says as he walks forward. "No wait, we have to wait until night, remember?" I told him. The plan was that we all sneak into the base and find Mason and get out of there, worst case comes me and Gight will transform and take care of the base ourselves. So that's what we did. We waited until it was completely dark. Then we prepared for the rescue.

I got out my mase and Becka with a few soldiers followed me in. Charles found a forest right next to the base and once he got there he shot all the lanterns they had with a special kind of arrow that had water on it and put out the fire. But right as I stepped in there was someone on guard. "Hey, who are you?" He says walking up to me. Becka and the six other soldiers stayed behind like they were reading my mind. "Well, I came to see what this is." I told him acting like I didn't know anything. "I'm going to have to bring you to my superiors." He tells me motioning me to walk with him. "A sure just hang on." I told him as I get my mase and try to hit him. He looks back and quickly moves backwards. I end up hitting the front of his knee. "AGHHHH." He screamed in agony. I then saw an arrow hit him in the face. I motioned for Becka and the other soldiers to come near me. "You okay?" Becka says as she runs up to me. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I tell her looking around. We looked around for a minute trying to figure out where to start. "You made a mistake coming here." I heard a voice say from behind me. I look behind to see two people. There was a short man who had black hair with a little gray in it, he was also a little pudgy. Next to him was another story. He was 6'7, around the same height as Daniels and had on some kind of leather armor that showed off his huge arms. His arms were crossed and he just looked pissed off. I raise my Mase and I look behind to see Becka drawing her spear and the other soldiers were getting there swords out. "Bulk, would you please take care of our visitors?" The old man said. "My pleasure." Bulk says walking up to me. I run at him, mase in hand and I strike him. He quickly grabs the mase by the handle and looks at me. "Uhh hi." I say sheepishly. He raise his foot and kicks me away. As I fall I quickly get up and swing my mase back around and hit him in the shoulder. He didn't even budge. He grabs the mase and pulls it from my grasp and throws it in the other direction. "Alright then, let's duke it out then." I say raising my fists. I had a plan. A make a jump motion with my hand behind me, hoping someone would notice. I punch him in the face and then get in a crouching position. I then hear Becka running up and she jumps on my back and thrusts her spear into Bulk's shoulder. "AGHH." He yells in pain. He then grabs her arm and slams her into the ground. He swings his fists back and punches me right in the face.

But then it happened in slow motion. I look up and see a shield slam right in his face. It was Gight. Gight managed to slam him in the ground with his shield. He then jumps and lands on Bulks stomach with both feet. Bulk rolls over with his hands on his stomach. I used this chance to grab my mase. But then I saw The old man trying to run away. "Hey get back here." I said as I chase him. To say the least, he wasn't very fast.. I grab him by the collar and drag him over to where the rest were was. I saw Gight punching Bulk on the ground who had a bloody face. He then gets up and spits him in the face. "Talk about one big bitch." Gight says as he picks up his shield. "I found this guy trying to get away." I tell Gight and Becka, who was getting up now. "Where is he." Gight tells him. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just an old man." He says looking up. Becka comes over and sticks her spear in his mouth. "Tell us where he is, or you'll never be able to tell anyone anything ever again." Becka says with a flat tone in her voice. "Now Becka, lets ration this out, he's the only person who knows anything." I tell her trying to convince her not to do anything yet. She takes it out and the old man immediately grabs his mouth which was bleeding really bad. "Who are you, and where is he?" Becka asks. He takes a breath and swallows some blood and stands up. "My name is James and if you are referring to Mason he is in that small building over there." James says quickly with fear in his eyes. "Why were you in there then?" I ask him. His eyes go wide. "Look, he needed something to eat and I've been bringing him food." He says quickly. "Why was he with you then?" Gight asks pointing at Bulk he was knocked out. "He's my bodyguard, he's always with me." James says. "Fine, we're going to get Mason, you stay here while these soldiers stay and watch you, okay?" I tell him stepping in front of him. "Of course, I'll wait here." He says. I motion for The soldiers and one comes over and grabs James and bring him over with the rest of the soldiers. "If he does anything funny hold him by his neck." I tell one of the soldiers. "Understood." He tells me and walks back over. "Lets get Mason then." I say as I motion for Gight and Becka to follow me.

It was a small building but I could tell by the design that it went underground. I try to open the double doors but they're locked. "He probably has the key." Becka says. "It's fine, me and Gight got it." I tell her. Gight got the idea and went over next to me. We both raise our leg and kick the door and it busts open. As soon as it opened we got the smell. It smelled like piss inside a dead body. "Oh god the smell." Becka says turning her head. Gight was covering his nose and looked like he was going to be sick. "Let's go in." I say. When we step in it was extremely dark but I saw a lantern on a small shelf next to the door. I lit it and I could actually see. There was a circular set of stairs that led down, just as I thought, underground. "I don't like this, it's hell in here." Gight says. "But Mason might be here, we have to go down." I tell him and he agreed. Then we slowly walked down the stairs. I couldn't stop wondering what went on down here. But then we reached the bottom. We saw something in the middle of a room, at the bottom of the staircase. It was a man, with the light we could see that his back was missing most of the skin and he had multiple bruises on his legs, and it was clear that he was dead. But then I noticed something. "Mason?" I say out loud. "It can't be, his wounds would have healed." Becka sys stepping back. But his hair, long curly hair that was thick, just like him. "But look at his hair." I said. There was a moment of silence. "Ughh." I heard him groan. "Mason, Mason!" I said as I go to the front of him. Sure enough there he was. His face was bloody and bruised and he was looking down. "Get him down!" I yelled as I run over and try to turn the device that held up the chains. I was trying to turn but Becka came over with her spear and cut through the left one and then cut at the other one with her spear. Mason collapsed on the ground. "Please...please jus...please just kill me." He muttered trying to get up. I quickly run over and get down next to him. "Hey, listen to me, it's Grimsby, we're rescuing you." I told him next to him. "He's alive?" Becka says running towards him with Gight behind her. "Grim….I can't tell you anything about you…..so get it over with..." He tells me. "He's out of it, but we found him, let's celebrate later and get the hell out of here." Becka says. "Yeah, I don't want to stay here any longer, help me with him Gight." I tell Gight. Mason wasn't moving, he couldn't, so Gight put him over his back and held on to his arms and we went up the stairs. I opened the door for Gight but we were treated with about 500 marley soldiers.

They were all circled around the small building, swords drawn and cannons ready. "Oh shit, it's a trap." I say. "Put your hands up." I heard a southern man say. He was tall and well built and had on a general outfit on. Gight started to walk forward. "Gight shut up he has cannons that will kill us." I tell him silently. Gight ignored me. "You took one of ours." Gight says stepping forward with Mason still on his back. "Well, sorry to hear that but we have to kill you now, first recon go." He said as I bunch of soldiers came running towards us. Me and Becka get our weapons out and Gight puts up his shield in front of Mason and goes for one of them fist raised. I hit somebody in the side of the face and Becka stabbed somebody in the face next to me. Then I look to my left and see Gight throw another soldier onto another one. Then I saw an arrow strike another person and he went down. But we managed to take them all out. "Second recon, take them out." The general said without hesitation. Then a group of twenty people came charging at us. Gight picked up two axes and looked prepared. I wanted to transform but it might end up killing Mason and hurt the other two, we were also surrounded by cannons. I attacked the first guy I saw and hit the next in the stomach. Gight was lashing at anything that moved so me and Becka stayed away from him. But becka ran forward to a group of four and planted her spear in the ground and used to do a spinning kick and knocked them all back. She then landed and pulled the spear out of the ground and put it in the first person she saw. It looked unreal. But I felt a sharp pain in my side. Someone hit me in the side. I look to my right and saw a soldier with a smile as he stuck his sword in me. The pain was too much. But then I saw a sword go into his face. I look at the person who was holding it. "Can't kill me." Mason said as he pulled the sword out and stumbled to a fighting stance. "AGHH!" I heard as I look over. Someone stabbed into Gight's chest. His eyes started to glow. "Get down!" I say as I tackle Mason to the ground. Then we heard a blast from behind us.

Once the smoke cleared I looked up to see Gight in his titan form. "IT'S ONE OF THE TITANS, CANNONS UP!" I heard someone shout. Gight lunged forward and grabbed one of the cannons and crushed it. He then looked around confused. I thought about this earlier, they killed the soldiers that were with us. Then I realize that Mason wasn't with me. "Mason, we got to go!" I yelled. I looked over and through the dust I could see him, he was laying face down in the ground. I run over and pick him up over my soldier and runs towards Becka. "Are you okay?!" I ask her franticly. "Yeah, is he?" She asks pointing at Mason. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I tell her. Then we look up to see Gight hand scoop us up and he runs and jumps over a gate. He then runs to where Charles was shooting from. With his other hand he grabs Charles and the other four soldiers that were with him. Once he gets them he runs to the next direction as fast as he could. After about five minutes of him running we finally were out of sight from the Marley base.

He puts us down sits down but still in his titan form. "WHERE IS HE?!" I heard Charles yell as he runs towards us. But he see's Mason and runs up to him. He stand still for a moment. "What happened to him." He says as he gets on his knees and puts his hand under Mason's head. "We don't know, but i think he was tortured because he said he wasn't allowed to say anything when I told it was me." I tell him. We then see Gight running towards us, we didn't even notice that he got out of his titan form. "Is he okay, I didn't mean to transform." Gight says as he gets next to us. "You're fine, if you didn't transform we would have been captured and probably killed." Becka tells him. "We still need to go, I'll transform and we can ride on my back." Charles says. "Okay, we'll climb on, thanks Charles." tell him. He walks over about twenty feet away from us and gets an arrow from his quiver. He then stabs it through his stomach. He transforms into the flat backed titan he was. Me and Gight carried Mason on and the rest of us got on.

It was a three hour ride on Charles and throughout the ride we got Mason to realize that he wasn't in any danger anymore and that we'd rescued him. But then we got back to our base. Once we arrived there people started coming out of buildings and running up to us. We had to help Mason down but he managed to walk a little without our help. I hated that we didn't have any extra cloths because he was just wearing his bloodstained pants. "Is he here." I heard Sarah's voice say. _"Look for yourself."_ Charles said out of his titans mouth. "What do you mea-" Sarah stopped as she saw him. Some of his wounds were healed and his face wasn't nearly as ad as it had been but he still looked awful. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. He fell to his knees but put his arms around her too. She then put her hands through his hair and she looked at him. Her eyes we getting watery. She pull him in for a hug and cried into his shoulder. She cried of joys. Charles and Sammy goes up to them and wraps her arms around them to. Me and Becka went over to them to. Even Gight and Ulysses came to them. Then Tybur come sup and awkwardly puts his arms around us all. We now became more than a group of powerful people, we became a team.


	9. The second battle

I slowly opened my eyes. I feel like I just woke up from a bad nightmare. But my body felt weird. As I opened my eyes I realized I was in a hospital room. I look around and feel someone holding my hand. I look aver and see a blond girl reading a book with one hand and her hand on mine. It was Sarah. I grip her hand slightly. She puts the book down and puts it down. She then looks over at me. "Mason?" She asks me. "Yes?" I tell her. Some tears come from her face and she reaches over and hugs me. "Hey, you okay?" I ask her as I hug her back. "I'm great now." She says. She was practically on top of me. "Why are we at the hospital?" I ask her. She skoots over to where she's not on top of me and gets next to me. "Well, what do you remember?' She asks me. "Well, I remember something dark, and painful." I tell her. "Well, do you remember anyone named James." She asks me. Right when she said that I remembered everything. "AGHHH." I screamed. I remembered it, the whips the hits, and the dark room. My face was in my hands and my eyes were wide. "It's okay it's okay, you're safe now." Sarah tells me trying to sound comforting. I then remember being rescued, Gight transforming and me getting home. I look up see Sarah looking at me trying to see what I'm thinking. 'Where is James." I ask her slowly. I wanted to kill him, he caused me so much pain. She presses her lips together. "In the chaos of it all James has not been confirmed dead or alive." Sarah tells me. There was a silence.

"But we have bad news." Sarah tells me. "What could be worse." I tell her sarcastically. "Well, they managed to get enough information out of you that they have a whole folder on you, they know you Mason." Sarah tells me. "No...no why do you hate me God." I say as I put my face in my hands. It's okay it's okay, Daniels came up with a solution." Sarah tell me. "What is it, for me to just stay inside for the rest of my life." I tell her. "Well, there was this guy who was in the city you saved and he talked with Daniels, he's apparently a very talented warrior and he will be with you wherever you go." Sarah tells me. "Wait, I'm a titan in the army and I need a bodyguard?" I ask her. "Think of it as a friend that's always with you." Sarah says hopefully. "Where is he?" I ask her. "He's downstairs." Sarah tells me. "Of course he's waiting for me." I say putting my hands in the air out of frustration. "Calm down, you'll like him probably." Sarah says hopefully. I look at her and she got the message. But she grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. I curse a little under my breath. "Fine, let's go meet him then." I say getting up. "Well you might want a shirt." She tells me handing me a black shirt. I put it on and I get out of bed. I stumble a little and Sarah helps me get my bearings. We then step outside and go to the stairs.

Once I get to the lobby of the hospital I recognized him immediately. He was tall, like 6'2 and war rather skinny but it was hard to tell because he had on a baggy shirt that was cut off where his forearms were. He had black hair that was a little long, it went over his ears and right above his eyes. He was wearing a dirty button down tan shirt that was cut off at his forearms and the top two buttons were missing and he had on black pants and had a sword on his back, it looked like a katana. When he saw me he looked up and I saw his blue eyes, sky blue and bright. He walks over and stands in front of me. "Hi, you must be Mason." He tells me with a blank expression. He had like, no emotion. "Hi, I am Mason." I tell him holding out my hand. He takes it and to say the least he had a killer grip. We let go and I look at him. "So this is him, he'll be your personal friend." Sarah says sensing the awkwardness in this situation. "So you are?" I ask him. "My name is Leon Ackerman, nice to meet you." He Tells me. "Okay, nice to meet ya Leon." I tell him. "The same goes to you." He tells me. "Well, I need to go to the capital for and I'm sure everyone else is waiting to meet Leon, bye Mason." Sarah tells me stepping in front of me. Then she did something I didn't expect. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She then walked outside to a waggon that was waiting for her. "Let's go back to the base then." I tell him. He nods and we walk out.

When we get there not many people were outside, which was weird but I needed to find the others. I see a soldier running towards me then. I recognized him, he was Private Raught. "Sir, you've been requested in interrogation room 1B." He tells me. "Okay, thank you private, as you were." I tell him. He nodded and runs off somewhere. "So, you're going to need to stay outside the building during this, sorry but I'll get you when I'm done." I tell Leon as we're walking to the interrogation room. "Okay, if you need me just get me, I'll wait here." He tells me with a blank expression. I hated that about him, he had no emotion. But when we get to the building he stands next to the door and just looks around. I walk in and step in front of room 1B.

I open the door and step in. I see Grimsby, Ulysses, Gight, and Tybur. "Hey Mason, good to see you." Gight says. I then notice someone in the chair in the middle of the room and was facing away from me. "So what's the occasion, what's going on." I ask them. "This guy won't talk and we feel like you can make him." Tybur tells me. "Well turn him around, let me see." I tell them. Gight walks up to the chair and turns it around. I knew who it was immediately, it was Taok. His face was bruised and cut but he looked at me and smiled. "How are you Mason?" He tells me.

I had a flashback, I was tied up and being whipped again, repeatedly, over and over again. My vision was getting darker. The pain was coming back. I started to lose feeling in my skin. But my vision was clearing and I found myself on an overturned chair punching Taok's face repeatedly with Ulysses and Gight trying to pull me off.

"He's not stopping or acknowledging us!" Gight yells. "He's slowing down, get him now!" Ulysses yells back. They both pull me off. I realized my legs were wrapped around the chair so I wouldn't be pulled off. When they pulled me off I fell back and was on the ground. I was sweating and shaking bad right now and grabbing the sides of the corner I was in. "Are you okay man?" Grimsby asks me. I shake my head a bt and get up. I pull Taok up by his hair. "Yo..you can realwy trow a punch, I think you bwoke ma jaw." Taok mutters. "Good, who sent you here?!" I yelled at him. "Maybe da guys outside da door." Taok tells me as he smiles with his bloody teeth. Right then five guys dressed in black Marlean uniforms mached in here and started attack us. I heard yells outside and realized this was an ambush. I drew my sword and drove into one guys stomach. I look behind me to see the other four were dead. "I'll get someone to watch him, we need to go out there." Grimsby says. "Alright, let's go." I say as I run towards the door.

I slammed it open and saw hell. Marley soldiers were running in to the base and our soldiers were trying to find weapons and try to fight back. But then I saw a circle of Marley soldiers surrounding Leon. They were about to attack him, it was to late for him, he was about to have 10 swords driven through him. "GET HIM!" One soldier yells. They all ran forwards. But Leon drew his sword and lept to a guy. He jumped behind him and kicked him into another soldier and got stabbed. He then turned and chopped off some guys hands and spinned in a circle with his sword out, hitting three guys. He then ran up to someone and cut off there head. He then jumped around and killed the rest.

I had no time for staying still though, I needed to move. I ran over to a hole in the wall where they were coming in. I drive my sword into the first one I see and I just keep slashing away. I hit one guy in the leg and another in the side. I then kicked one guy back. They stopped coming in and i thought it was over. But then I heard something land next to me. I look over to see a bag, but there was a small fire on it. "THERE'S A BOMB OVER HERE!" I scream at everyone near me. I start to run but it was to late. I heard the loud explosion and I go flying forward. I go right into the side of a building, then I fell to the ground. There was there on my back, just staring at the sky. I was trying to stay conscience. I tried to get up but I tumble over. I look down to see one of my legs badly cut and bruised, all the cloth on my leg was gone, but it wasn't broken and it was still there. "I need help over here." I say out loud. I look around to see more soldiers coming in and everyone else was busy. Gight had Sammy next to him as they were behind his shield. Ulysses and Tybur were trying to keep the Marley at bay. "This can't be happening." I tell myself. "Oh, but it can." I heard someone say from behind me. It was Taok. "You, you, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yell as I lung for him. But he reaches his leg back and gives me a kick to the face. I then fall backwards. He then drives a knife into my thigh. 'AGHH!" I scream grabbing my leg. He then presses it deeper and twists it. "AGHH, STOP, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed. But instead of answering he grabs my head and points it towards the chaos. "Look, look at this, I've been undercover for three years now and it was all worth it for this." He tells me with a sadistic smile. "You're sick, we'll kill you all!" I tell him. He then gets the knife out of my leg and holds it up. "Ha..ha..ha, goodbye." He told me. He was smiling like a madman. He lifts it up and was about to strike me. But right when he started moving his arm I saw a blade come out of nowhere, it was Leon. Leon cut up and cut Taok's arm off. "AGHHH, OH MY GOD, WHY DID YOU DO THA!" He screams in agony as he grabs his arm, or lacking of an arm. He then picks up a sword and was about to strike me. "Do it, see what happens." Leon says holding his sword in a striking stance. He drops it. "You're right." He says slowly. "Please surrender." I tell him stumbling off the ground, I'm glad I was able to stand. "You're right, that would be to easy." he says with a smile. He unbuttons his shirt to reveal a vest of dynamite. "NOOO!" I heard a scream from behind me. It was Sarah's voice. I turn to see Sarah standing on the rubl of a building and had two soldiers behind her. "EVERYONE BACK AWAY FROM THIS AREA!" I scream. Taok started laughing and pulled out a match. "AGHH!" Sarah screamed again, but it sounded more like a shriek. But it felt like I was struck by lighting. I then look at Taok and an ora of light started to form around him and then bones started coming out of him and he grew to 50 feet tall, he became a titan. "What the fuck just happened?!" I ask Leon. 'I don't know." He replies scared. The titan was leaning forward a bit and had long scraggly black hair, but that smile he had was still on his titan, permanently stuck there. But he then leans over and grabs a marley soldier. The soldier was screaming frantically. Then, Taok puts the soldier to his mouth and bites down. "Oh my god, LEON RUN!" I yell. I turn to see Sarah rolling down the ruble she was standing on before. I run over to her and checked her pulse. I heard a steady heartbeat, she was alive. I then picked her up and ran up the ruble. She was breathing steadily, I held her in my arms and I needed to get her to safety. I heard another loud explosion. I look over and see Gight in his titan form. He runs at the titan and punches it. It fell to the ground. But it got back up and tried to eat Gight. Gight then picks it up and throws it over the wall. The Marley soldiers start to retreat. Somehow, we won another battle.


	10. I'M BACK

I'm BACK! Sorry for taking so long to update this series, I have a lot of fanfictions I write so I just forgot about it, and I'm sorry for it being so short. But I have a question for all you beautiful people. I hope to end this series in ten chapters, ish, but I want to continue it to the shifter before Eren Krueger, would you guys be interested in that, or should I just leave it at this, please put in the comments what you think, and without further a due, enjoy!

Once they all left I carried Sarah towards the infirmary. There was a lot of blood and limbs on the ground, but I pushed through it, I wasn't going to let Sarah die! She was breathing fast, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what she just did though. But for now I just had to keep running forward. I saw a group of soldiers helping each other up, like we had just won a battle. "WE NEED MEDICS NOW, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" I screamed at them. They looked at me for a moment and than realized who I was, and who was in my arms. "Y...y...yes sir." Said one soldier scared. They all started scrambling. I then ran to the closest building I could find. I ran to it and busted open the door, breaking it off its hinges. It looked like one of the meeting rooms, but it was destroyed. I ran over to a table and set Sarah on it. She was still breathing, she was still alive. "I'll be right back." I tell her as I ran out. I ran out and then see Leon with his sword drawn, looking around. "Are they gone?" I ask him running up to him. He looks around, scans the area, he then turns his head and nods at me. "Let's find the others then." I tell him. "Well, let's climb over this pile of rubble and see how many are left." I tell him. He looks at me and nods.

Me and Leon then run over to the large pile and climb over the crumbled building to look at the carnage. He got up there first, I look up and I saw him frozen. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He didn't respond, just started out. I climb up and stand next to him. Once I stood up, I looked at where he was looking at. "Oh my God." I mutter. It was chaos. Apparently they had some kind of explosion, buildings were torn down, bodies were lining the ground, people running around, some people were missing limbs, probably from Taok, in other words, we lost. "Mason, I need you now, please!" I heard someone yell. I look over and see Becka and Ulysses trying to pick up part of a building. Me and Leon run down to them. "What's wrong!?" I yell at them. Ulysses then looked up and me, he looked like he was almost about to cry. "JUST HELP US LIFT IT UP DAMMIT!" Ulysses yelled at me. I don't ask anything else. I rush to where they were and grab under the wall. Leon gets next to me we all lift with all our might. I saw a small hand reach out, it was covered with rubble, but alive. Becka then grabs it and pulls it out, it was Sammy. "Come on Sammy!" Becka told him. He used his legs to get himself free. Becka then pulls him all the way out, then we was out we dropped the wall. Sammy then landed on Becka, he looked like he had been through hell and back. "Oh my god Sammy, are you okay?!" I ask him. It was a clear answer, no. Both his legs seemed to be broken, with pieces of wood sticking out of them. "No I'm not okay, my legs are dead!" He yells at me.

But then a scream rang throughout the air. I knew who it was immediately. "Sarah!" I yelled. I ran to where it came from. I went up a pile of rubble, it came from where I left her. I ran to the building, the bodies of the eldian soldiers were on the ground, someone killed them. Then I ran into the room where I left her. I opened the door and my heart sank. A man was standing with Sarah in his arms. He was a short man with long black hair that had plenty of grey in it, he also was a plump man. It was James. He had Sarah in one arm, and a vile of blood in his hand, and she looked to be bleeding. "YOU!" I yelled pointing my finger at him. "Mr. Mason, good to see you again, now I need to go, so move." He told me. He sounded calm, like nothing was wrong. I started walking over to him. "You're one dead son of a bitch, YOU KNOW THAT!" I yelled at him. "Why didn't you listen, fine, we can do plan B." He says as he snaps his fingers. I saw two guys approach me with whips, they were hiding in the corners of the room. Then one of them snaps it in the air.

Then I was chained to the ceiling again, being whipped for what I am, a titan. "AGHH!" I screamed. Snap out of it. I thought to myself. I remembered where one of them was. I closed my eyes and drew my sword and lunged for guy I remembered. It worked, I drove my sword into his gut and then kicked him off of it. I looked back and saw I was back, with James, the other soldier, and Sarah. "Agh, damn kid, you did it wrong, watch me." James grabs a whip from his back, probably tucked in his pants. He draws it, and reaches back and then slams it down on my arm. It wrapped around quickly. "Let go of me!" I screamed at him as I pulled my arm away, ripping the whip out of his hand. I then drew my sword and stabbed the guy next to me, and then jumped to the guy across from him, leaving me with James and Sarah. I then pointed at him with my sword. "You tormented me, and you torment my closest friend, I will kill you where you stan-" I was saying until I felt something hit my head. Then I fell to the floor.

I woke up covered in rubble and dust. I was on my stomach. I looked up and saw that the whole building was collapsed. What happened? I though. I tried to get up, but there was a wall on my leg. "Hello, can someone help me?" I said out loud. But know one answered, looked like I was on my own. I tried to pull my leg out, but it wouldn't budge. I then tried to pull harder, but then I heard a loud snap. "AGH!" I yelled in agony. It felt like my leg was about to rip off, so i pushed through the pain and pulled my leg as hard as I could, but it wouldn't come off. All it did was make the pain worse. I was breathing so hard, I just wanted to be back in my bed, please just let me go back. Then i heard thunder and a bolt of lighting came down and crashed on me.

I then woke up looking at something dark red, and my hand was inside of something hot and humid. "AGH!" I screamed. I then tried to get out. I pulled my hand as hard as I could. It came out, then I used that hand as leverage to get the other one out. I pulled and it came out. Then I felt a gust of steam hit me in the face, and I flew backwards. Then I felt wind rushing past me, then I hit the ground. "Mr. Yeager, are you okay sir?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up to see Private Raught looking down at me. "I'll be fine, how bad is the damage?" I asked him. Raught looked up and then looked around. He then looked back at me. "It's bad, there's only a few of us here, the rest moved to our other base, I was actually sent to find you." He told me. I then closed my eyes. "That's fantastic." I said to him. "Here sir, let me help you up." He said. I then opened my eyes, and saw him reaching his hand down. But something else caught my attention. A titan body was behind him, but it had no skin and no legs, just two hands and a head, that must have been what I came out of. It creeped me out a bit to be honest, but I shook it off and took Raught's hand. He helped me up. I looked around and saw to other soldiers standing next to a wagon. I then walked over to it, and climbed in the back. The two soldiers got in the front, and Raught got in the back with me. "So how far is it?" I asked him. "Not to long, just a few minutes, it's a hidden base we had in case something like this happens." He told me. I just sat back, I was really tired.

But a few minutes later, we were there. It was much smaller than our other base, just tents, but a lot of soldiers weren't there, we had a lot more casualties then expected. But then the wagon stopped and I stepped out the back. I first saw leon standing outside a tent. "Mason, thank god your alive." He said walking up to me. I held out my hand and he shook it. "I'm glad to see you too man, but where is everyone?" I asked him. Leon motioned to a the tent he was standing in front of. I stepped in and saw Daniels, Becka, Tybur, Sammy, Grimsby, and Charles. But next to Daniels, was Sarah. When she saw me she shot out of her seat and ran up to me, quickly wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her tightly. "We thought you were dead or captured!" She screamed into my chest. "Yeah, it's good to see you here man." Charles said. "Captured, how would I get captured, and by the way, where is Gight and Ulysses?" I asked out loud. A silence then fell over everyone. Then it hit me. I knew what happened to them. "When the enemy was leaving our base, they managed to get a hold of them, so currently Gight and Ulysses are prisoners of war."


End file.
